


Don't Let Your Dad Know

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic YuTae, M/M, Slight Humor, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta let his stepson drink a bottle of beer with him. Taeil is his apprentice. Taeyong doesn't need to know.





	Don't Let Your Dad Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is based from Yuta and Taeil's Vlive yesterday evening. We all know that Mark is legal now and he can drink alcoholic drinks right? Well, Yuta and Taeil revealed that Mark had drank one now. Being a protective (and emotional) father he is, I wonder what will Taeyong think.
> 
> This is just an attempted humor, fluff and domestic Yutae (to give life for the thirsty Yutae shippers). Hope you like it!

 

It's a chilly Friday afternoon and both Yuta and Taeil were preparing the bottles of beer outside the balcony of the Lee residence. It's not that they always drink everyday or weekly, it's just that Taeil just came back from his five months stay in Busan. He paid a visit on Taeyong and Yuta who just got married last two months. He felt very sorry for not attending their wedding but he sent a video message during the reception. 

They were busy arranging the table when Mark, Taeyong's twenty years old son from his previous relationship, poke his head out to check on his Papa and Uncle Taeil. Both elders didn't notice his existence as they were busy with preparations until Mark decided to step out of the door and reveal himself to them.

"Papa.." Mark called his Japanese step father. "Can I stay here for awhile?" The young adult asked and of course, Yuta would give in no matter what. Mark is just too adorable for him. Even before, Mark is one of the main reason why he married Taeyong. 

"Of course. Come here beside me." Yuta left out a space for him and picked up a glass to pour enough beer for him and Taeil. Mark just watched the elders drink and laugh as they were recalling their old memories when they were still in college. Mark couldn't comprehend since he's been looking at the liquid substance that they were drinking. Curiosity is filling in his mind and Yuta didn't let his expression (more like reaction) unnoticed.

"Do you like to drink too?" He offered his own empty glass to the younger. Mark shook his head and pushed the glass away from him.

"No, thanks."

"Oh come on, you're already twenty now. Your Dad needs to get over it and accept that you're grown up who can drink whatever you want." His Uncle Taeil said and drank his beer straight up. Mark's eyes widen when he realized that his Uncle Taeil is a heavy drinker. His soft features and petit body didn't match everything that he saw from the elder today. Yuta looked at the older male and laughed beside him. He poured another round for Taeil and looked back at Mark.

"Just take one sip, Mark and you'll be fine. I know that you're curious. This might answer your questions." Yuta said and offered his glass again. It's not that he doesn't trust his step father, he's just too afraid of his own Dad. Yuta then grabbed the bottle and poured little amount of beer for Mark to taste. 

"Are you sure about this, Papa? Dad will get mad if he found out that we drank beer without his permission." Mark stared at the glass of beer that Yuta poured for him. He's still contemplating if he's going to drink the alcoholic drink or not.

"You can drink it, Mark. Your Dad doesn't need to know about this."

"But D-"

"No buts. Just drink." Mark just shrugged his shoulders and followed his Papa's advice. Maybe a few sip wouldn't hurt though.

 

 

 

Except that Mark just literally drank not only one but two bottles of beer. At first, he complained on how bitter the liquid substance is but when he got used to it, he keeps asking for more. Taeil, being a great supporter he is, poured a lot for the young adult. It was Yuta who finally halt the drinking session after seeing Mark starting to get red and do unnecessary stuff.

"Mark, you're drunk." Yuta pulled the glass away from Mark. "Your Dad will go home soon."

"F-Fuck! Dad.. *hiccups* I wa- *hiccups* want m-" Before Mark could finish his sentence, he just almost fell from the sofa. Yuta's fatherly instict came and caught Mark before he's going to land at the ground.

Taeil laughed so hard at the young adult's low tolerance in alcohol. Yuta glared at him to shut up and carried the younger up to his shoulders. Mark is too weak to walk by his own that Yuta decided to just put him in his bed until he's sober. 

"Just fucking help me carry him in his room, hyung." Taeil obliged and helped Yuta carry his stepson. Maybe they're a little tipsy too that they always sway from left to right, bump into something that Yuta swore so much but glad that they did end up on his room.

Yuta carefully laid the young adult on his bed and removed his jacket to give him some air. 

"Just go to sleep, Mark. After that, you need to take a warm bath."

 

 

 

 

After a few hours, Taeyong finally arrived with a bucket of chicken in his arms. He happily opened the door of his house and expected to see Yuta greeting him with some hugs and kisses. But that didn't happen cause he just saw his husband, lying on their living room couch with an empty bottle in his hand. His Taeil hyung was worse than him. He's lying on the floor, with two empty bottles in his hands and his shirt was so dirty that he could've guess that he just vomitted. 

Taeyong let out a loud sigh and went straight to the kitchen to prepare the dinner. After that, he shook his husband's shoulder to wake him up and was greeted by a lousy eyes. 

"Oh, Tae... you're here." Yuta lazily greeted and raised his hands, asking a hug from him. Taeyong didn't hesitate though. He even carried his husband bridal style and bring him to their shared bed room. "Having fun, without me?" Taeyong's rusty voice made Yuta wake his senses up.

"We just couldn't wait for you. Taeil hyung loves to drink so much." He said while Taeyong was preparing his and Yuta's clothes. "Well, lets go to shower and have some dinner." 

"How about Taeil hyung? He's still sleeping on the floor." 

"Aren't you still used to see him like that?" Both Taeyong and Yuta laughed. 

 

 

 

 

"Where's Mark?" Yuta suddenly froze from what he's doing. He looked up his husband and shrugged his shoulders. "He's still sleeping, I guess." 

"At this early hour? That's weird." Taeyong was about to go up to his room when Taeil got up from the floor. "Taeyong... you're here.." He said while he can feel his head throbbing. He used his left arm to support himself in standing up and being a good dongsaeng he is, Taeyong helped him up. 

"Nice to see you too, hyung. Are you okay now?" The latter asked as he guided the older to sit on the couch. He busied himself in helping his hyung up that he totally forgot to check on his son. Yuta let out a sigh in relief and he goes up to check on Mark, instead. He'll thank Taeil hyung later.

 

 

 

 

"Mark?" He called the younger and saw no signs of Mark lying on the bed. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, Papa. I'm a bit sober now." He saw his stepson sitting on the floor instead. He approached the younger and grabbed some clothes for him to clean up. He pushed the younger inside the bathroom and forced him to take a bath. "Your Dad doesn't need to know that you drank two bottles of beer today. You need to brush your teeth too. I'll bring a pill for you to take and stop that hangover." 

"Thanks Papa." Mark then proceeds to clean up.

 

 

 

 

"What took you so long?" Taeyong questioned his son who just came down after a fresh bath. The pill does work and he doesn't feel any headache or nausea. He glanced at his Papa and his Taeil hyung then proceeds to sit on the chair that belongs to him. "I.. uh.. just made a phonecall."

"Is it Donghyuck?" 

"Yea.. what? No!" Mark couldn't hide his blush when he was finally caught by his father. Taeyong knew that he's actually in love and he doesn't stop him, anyways. He just wished that he'll have a happy and healthy love life unlike what he had before with Mark's mother.

"Just focus on your college dreams first. Okay?"

"That's too corny, Tae. He can both fall in love and study. What's wrong with that? At least he have some inspiration. Right, hyung?"

"Huh? Oh, uh... right."

 

 

 

 

The dinner went smoothly that Taeyong didn't even noticed Mark's trembling hands. If Mark's hands were trembling, it only means one thing and Taeyong will know that he's hiding something. Yuta keeps on covering things up for Mark while Taeil just supports every statement that the younger said. Yuta sighed in relief when Taeil finally went home and they were preparing for bed. At least, Taeyong didn't know anything. 

At least.. that's what he knew..

"Yuta?" Taeyong called while he was playing on his phone. Yuta was currently brushing his teeth when his husband called him. "What?" He asked after he spit the toothpaste.

"Are you hiding something from me?" This is when Yuta froze again. This time, he's on his own. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before facing his husband with his forced healing smile. "Why do you say so? I'm completely honest with you, Tae.." 

"You're lying... just now." Yuta swore that he hates the fact that his husband can read him well. He walked to their shared bed and lied down beside Taeyong, whose eyes were following his figure. This time, Yuta clutched his arms on his husband's waist and pulled him to snuggle his head on his chest. 

"You smell so great.. T-"

"Don't you try to change the topic." Taeyong cut him off. Yuta sat straight on their bed, removing his arms from the latter. Yuta bit his lip nervously which Taeyong felt guilty. 

"I just want you to be honest. I don't want you to lie, Yuta." 

"I... Uhm.. Mark..." Taeyong raised his left eyebrow and carefully listened to his husband. "I asked him to drink two bottles of beer." 

Yuta watched his husband's reaction but he found nothing. He still have his ears on him and watching him speak up. "I.. we.. hid it from you because we knew that you'll be angry when you find out." 

Taeyong then nodded his head and pulled his husband's body close to him. Yuta was quite confused at his husband's reaction. He just let it slide and snuggled back to him. At least he's not mad at what happened and he can sleep peacefully now.

 

 

 

 

Yuta woke up feeling heavy. He opened his eyes and automatically swore when he saw loads of laundry on his back. 

"Taeyong, what the fuck?" 

As if on cue, Mark entered the room with a vacuum cleaner in his hands. "Dad said that we should clean the house as punishment for letting me drink without his permission." He then turned the switch of the vacuum on and starts to clean the master's bedroom floor. "He also said that if we didn't do it, no more anime marathon for you and he'll freeze my credit card." 

"Where is he?" 

"At the balcony." Yuta then stormed off the balcony only to find Taeyong sipping his coffee while reading the news paper. 

"Lee fucking Taeyong." Taeyong looked up with a bright smile. Yuta wanted to slap that smile of his husband with a kiss but he just remembered that he hates doing laundry of all household chores.

"I can survive without anime. I don't need to do the laundry." Taeyong put his cup down on the table and motioned Mark (who's behind Yuta) to leave them alone for now and continue his chores. Mark followed his orders and went back to the masters bedroom to clean up the floor. 

"You can survive without the anime marathon but you can't survive a month without sex, Yukkuri." Taeyong purred on his husband's ears which Yuta earned a loud groan. Due to the greatest threat, Yuta was forced to do the laundry for the very first time.

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile... Mark was carefully rolling the vacuum under the masters bedroom king sized bed when the machine sudddenly let out a noise. Mark, in panic, pulled the machine out under the bed and check up the machine if it's okay. 

Mark then suddenly blushed when a white condom was stucked on the nozzle. He removed the condom and threw it on the nearest trash can. He then looked under the bed to check up if there are more condoms and blushed again when he saw some used ones. Mark then stood up from his knees and ran as fast as he can away from his Dad's and Papa's bedroom. 

 

 

 

"Is everything alright, Mark?" Taeyong asked when he saw his son's hands trembling. He looked at his father and shook his head. "I'm okay, Dad." He assured him and ran straight to his room. 

Taeyong then approached Yuta who's hanging the clothes up to dry. "Did you do something again, Mark's hands are trembling."

"None. I'm just here, doing the laundry." Yuta looked at him innocently and Taeyong knew that he isn't lying. "Okay." He's going to find out later on.

 

 

 

 

"Drinking beer is much better to learn than finding out that you have used condoms under your bed." Mark blurted out while they were eating lunch. Both Yuta and Taeyong spit the food out of their mouth. 

"Unless you wanted to learn how to use it, I can teach you then.." Yuta said and earned a smack from his husband. 

"What? He's legal already!"

"He's still my baby." Both groaned out of annoyance. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like this!  
> Don't forget to leave some comments and kudos! Love you guys! <3


End file.
